mutantchroniclesfandomcom-20200214-history
Capitol
Capitol (also known as The Capitol) is one of the five large megacorporations which controll the planets of the Sol system.They are styled after and evolved from the Earth nation of the United States Of America. Capitol was the first corporation to fully appreciate the commercial viability of colonizing the solar system. Taking the initiative they invested a massive amount of resources in the construction of a permanent launch facility and resource depot on the Moon. Their investment paid huge dividends as traffic throughout the solar system increased and all the Megacorporations began using the Capitol base. They developed a reputation for logistical expertise that persists to this day, for their supply lines and rapid deployment record is by far the most impressive of all the corporations. The Capitol Military reflects the emphasis on individuality, which is prevalent in their society at large. They possess a large regular army but the majority of conscripts join up in the firm belief that they are destined for service in one of the special-forces divisions. Settlement In the late 23rd century the resources of Earth and it's atmosphere had deteriorated so much that the surface was soon to be inhabitable. Capitol, born from the ideals of democracy and capitalism of North America, was first to head out into the solar system. While the other corporations were finishing up construction on their own massive teraforming vessels, Capitol landed its on Luna. It was not long after Bauhaus, Mishima, and Imperial landed that Luna developed an atmosphere. Using it as a springboard Capitol sprang from the moon and landed on Mars, beginning colonization there. The Cartel With the assistence of the other megacorps Capitol formed the Cartel to combat the threat of the Dark Legion. Hundreds of capitolians join its ranks every year with aims to become Doomtroopers. As the elite forces of the Cartel, these men and women fight face to face with some of the most hideous creatures ever known to man. Structure At the top of of Capitol is it's CEO better known as The President. Under him sits the Board of Directors. The next rung down are their separate Executive Boards. Beneath them is a vast company structure down through it's subsidiaries. Capitol is a democracy and every fourth year elections are held. There are 690 electoral districts and each district votes for one of the people in that district to the Board of Directors. Each citizen has a number of votes equal to the number of shares they have in Capitol. Granted this means that many individuals have more than one vote. Every citizen of Capitol has a minimum of one share which is given to them at birth, and it is up to them to buy more. Once the elections for the Board of Directors is finished the Presidential campaign begins. The President is chosen from the Board of Directors by the board. Each member has one vote to cast for their Candidate. Mars The Red Planet is ultimately controled by Capitol. San Dorado is by far the largest city on Mars and second in the solar system. Nearly everyone in the city wears a sidearm as approximately ninety percent of capitoleans have a permit to carry one. Also there is the building Technikhaus built in by Bahaus in the middle of their district in San Dorado. It looks like a giant skeleton and a building turned inside out, making it a definite must see. The main Imperial foothold on Mars is the base Strathgordon. It is appears part castle and part giant bunker. It is set atop one of the system's most profitable precious gem mining operations. Per an ancient prophesy the fall of Stathgordon would mean the fall of Imperial. The Red planet also contains the Citadel of Saladin and the Citadel of Absolom two nepharites of Algeroth. Phobos and Deimos Phobos and Deimos are the two moons of Mars. Their names, which mean fear and terror, take on a new symbolic meaning as of late. These moons used to be penal colonies with no supervision except at the spaceport. With no guard structure in the colony the living conditions deteriorated and was soon rampant with gang wars, rioting, and cannibalism. Before they could be closed the moons were overtaken by the influx of the dark legion. It was not long after that the insignia of Muawijhe, Dark Apostle of Visions, appeared on the surface of Phobos, and that of Semai, Dark Apostle of Spite, on Deimos. Both are visible from the surface of Mars. Luna Although Luna is a free city Capitol has undoubtedly the largest presence there. Luna was also where the corp settled first before launching to Mars. Inspite of this most capitolians feel that the Red Planet is home. The phrase most often used by soldiers is, "For freedom and mother Mars." Influence On The Sol System Capitol is known to have full control over the planet Mars however they also have some footing on the other colonies as part of the endless power struggle between the many Megacorporations. References #http://warzonegame.com/info/capitol.html #http://www.geocities.ws/mutantchronicles2k/capitol.html Category:RPG Category:Setting Category:Megacorporations Category:Organizations